NoOoOoOooOOoooOooOoOoooOOoOooO oo! - A story dedicated to Deidara
by anqiaj
Summary: Uh... the title says it all?


A/N - I am deeply ashamed to the fact that I miserably failed at making the title to this story. [A/N end]

To Iwagakure's opinion, it was a rather nice day today. The sun was shining, a nice, relaxing breeze was blowing softy around, and, best of all, their senile, old Tsuchikage wasn't hobbling around and screeching about his back pains. Nice day indeed.

Across the continent, in Kumo, villagers and ninja alike were also enjoying the somewhat calm atmosphere. For one, it wasn't sunny, and for that they were quite glad for, as living in the high altitudes of the mountains did make the sun's rays rather harsher. Yes, very nice day.

Unfortunately, my dear readers, this story is not about the happy days in Iwa, or about the weirdly happy residents in Kumo, nor is it even about the intense battle going on in Suna between the S-classed criminal Deidara and the fifth Kazekage, Gaara.

Oh wait, it is about that. My deepest apologies, faithful audience. I do find that in my current crazed state of mind does mildly affect my writing and-

Inner Sanity of currently mentally deranged authoress: SHUT UP! You're going to affect the readers with your rambling!

Dear me, I am very much sorry. Désolé. Gomenasaï. Dui-

Inner Sanity: *Shoves authoress into closet* Sorry dudes, I'll continue from here.

s0, GAarha d0hgez th3 3xplos1ves clayz taht Deidara trohws n h3 s3ndz owt the lolsandz and -

- WHY ARE YOU TYPING LIKE THAT?! -

Please ignore the violent sounds of bloody murder in the background and kindly direct your attention to this lovely picture of frolicking kittens on the screen.

O

*Several minutes later*

Now, back to the story.

While Iwa and Kumo were ignorantly enjoying their good fortune, the residents of Suna were currently huddled fearfully amongst the sandstone buildings as they watched the dangerous fight above them. (Well, not all of them were _fearful_. There was a crowd of Gaara fangirls cheering the Kazekage on with 'WE 3 GAARA' flags and painted on insomnia rings.)

Up above, Gaara cursed as he deflected off yet another clay bomb with a wave of his sand. Really, the guy seemed to have a limitless store of clay, and if the battle continued like this, he would soon run out of chakra.

Raising his arms in another attempt to squash the smirking blond on his clay bird, Gaara's eyes widened as he caught Deidara reaching into his satchel for another lump of clay. From the sudden depletion of the blond's chakra, and the trajectory of his triumphant blue eyes, it was no mistake that he was preparing a much larger and powerful bomb... aimed for his village.

_Crap, _Gaara swore as he closed his eyes, trying to think out a good plan. _I need to stop him... distract him! _

His sand quivered just so slightly as a sudden grin threatens to split on Gaara's face. _Of course, _... the plan was so Naruto-like that he almost patted himself on the back for thinking it up.

Moving quickly, Gaara's right arm whipped forward, releasing two kunai. Deidara, not expecting to sudden use of, uh, _normal_ ninja weaponry by the redhead is slow to react, allowing the first kunai to pin down his left hand. His right, currently occupied within one of his two clay satchels, didn't come up quickly enough to stop the second as it ... _Cuts off his hair._

_Cuts._

_Off._

_His._

_Hair._

Deidara's hands fell back, forgetting about the bomb and the throbbing pain in his left hand as he blinked confusedly at the scattered blond strands falling around him.

...

...

...

...

...

'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!'

Gaara jumped a little, surprised at Deidara's strong reaction to his now chin-length hair.

Unfortunately, Deidara was currently a little ... preoccupied ... to take advantage of his opponent's surprise. Tears of grief streaming down his face, Deidara reached out and snatched a few stray locks, sinking to his knees and sobbing as his fingers inspected his new haircut. Without a word, he turned around and zipped away on his clay bird, shoulders shaking violently as he continued to cry.

Suna cheered.

The other Akatsuki members didn't say a word when Deidara stumbled back into the base, sobbing and sporting a new hairstyle, runs up to his room, slams the door shut, and proceeded to cry the pacific ocean.

Itachi blinked. 'He... still looks like a girl.'

A/N Why did the tense suddenly change...?

P.S. A/N I fixed the tense change, it gave me an eye twitch.


End file.
